


I'm So Into You

by creamcakesequalslove



Category: Ant & Dec RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Dancing, Kissing, Lip Sync Battle, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcakesequalslove/pseuds/creamcakesequalslove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ant McPartlin and Declan Donnelly are invited to be competitors on an episode of the American television show Lip Sync Battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm So Into You

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I make mistakes, because English is not my native tongue. Could you please let me know if you notice an error?
> 
> The title of the story comes from the first line of the song [_"Into You"_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q4KZaI_jtKs) by Ariana Grande. 
> 
> This story is complete fiction. This isn't what happened in real life and I own nothing but the words I have written myself. 
> 
> Ant and Dec are already a couple in this fic and _Wanna Bet_ was also a bit of a success in the United States. That's the reason why they got invited to be in one of the _Lip Sync Battle_ episodes.  
>  I wrote it from Ant's point of view and a certain [_LSB_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s-J5X7hJH4w) video got me the inspiration for this story and there will be smut.

Declan Donnelly and I, Ant McPartlin, were invited to be competitors on the successful American television show _Lip Sync Battle_ on Spike.

The show contained two rounds of lip syncing.  
The first round was a solo round where the competitor was dressed in their regular clothes and singed and danced to the song of choice.  
The second round was the round in which the competitor chose a song, got dressed as the respective artist and lip synced to the lyrics while the competitor copied the video clip.

Dec and I went to the _LSB_ studio to shoot our lip sync episode.  
"Are you as nervous as I am, Decky?" I commented as we walked hand in hand towards the entrance of the studio.  
My boyfriend smiled. "It's just like our Ant v Dec challenges, but this time we are aware of the challenge way earlier on. So, there's no need to be as nervous. Everything will be alright, love," Declan squeezed my hand. "It's not a scary challenge like abseiling the ITV towers and it's also not live television we are recording."  
I nodded. "Yeah, you're right. We know exactly what's going to happen and it's not a shame if we make a mistake."  
I pulled my best mate into my arms and I gave him a tight hug. "You've no idea how miserable my life would be without you in it, Declan."  
Dec slightly stood on his toes to give me a kiss on the lips. "I love you to the moon and back, Anth. I'd catch all the stars in the sky if you wanted me to."  
"I don't ever want to lose you, Decky. You are the love of my life," I said with tears in my eyes. "I'd catch a bullet for you, if I needed to save you."  
I shared another kiss, a long one, with my best friend. "I love you, Declan Donnelly."

We met the hosts of _Lip Sync Battle_ , LL Cool J and Chrissy Teigen, inside the studio.  
"Hey guys! Welcome to LSB. Here does the magic happen," LL said as we shook his hand.  
"It's very nice to meet you, LL," we both replied.

Dec kissed Chrissy on the cheek. "Hi Ant, it's great to have you here," John Legend's wife said.  
Declan giggled as a respond. "Thanks for having us, but I'd prefer it if you called me Dec or Declan, Chrissy."  
The woman laughed. "Oh God, I'm so sorry, Dec. Are you mistaken for Ant very often?"  
"It happens almost every time we meet someone we haven't met before," I responded as I met up with my boyfriend and the female host. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and I put my arm around Declan's waist.  
"Then you must be, Ant," Chrissy smiled.  
"You guessed correctly!" Dec and I said at the same time.  
The woman laughed out loud. "Are you guys ready for the battle?"  
I nodded. "Of course we're ready, we were born ready."

They gave Declan and I both a dressing room and that felt kind of strange, because me and my best mate have been sharing a dressing room for ages. We came out as a couple to ITV like four years ago, which was the reason why they gave us one dressing room instead of two.

I walked on my own into my dressing room and it didn't feel right in an instant and I began searching for Dec's room right after I got into the room.  
"Hey, are you alright?" my best friend asked after I knocked on the door of his dressing room before I was led into the room.  
"I missed you, Decky," I sighed as I closed the door behind me. "I don't want my own dressing room. We shared one for so long that I can't have my own without missing you dearly."  
Dec pulled me into an embrace and kissed me several times on the lips. "Aww, you big softy. I missed you too, love," I got kissed again. "I'm sure we could arrange that we'll be sharing one from now on. We are Ant and Dec, so they can't say no to us."  
"I love you so much, Decky," I laughed as I stole another kiss.

We got to share a dressing room after Dec talked to some _LSB_ crew members, which made me less nervous.  
"Now we can have some time to ourselves after the show, without people wondering were one of us hangs out," I smirked as I got my clothes ready for the first battle, as did Dec.  
"Stop it, Anth, no sexy talk before the show. You know how easy you can get me horny by talking sexy to me," Declan said.  
I got a big smile on my face. "I know. That's why I'm talking to you like that."  
"You just have to wait for what I'll be doing to you after the show, McPartlin," my boyfriend replied.

"Let's do this," I told Dec as I massaged his shoulders.  
My best mate nodded. "Yeah, let's do this."  
We walked hand in hand towards the _Lip Sync_ stage after we got our cue to come on stage. Our song choices were a secret for one another.  
For my first round I chose to lip sync to _"Hometown Glory"_ by Adele and my second song was going to be Robbie Williams his _"Let Me Entertain You"_.  
I would dress up to look like Rob and the make up artist would put the black and white make up on my face and the clothing department would give me a tight black outfit similar to the one in the video.  
But first I had to do the first song I chose, for which I didn't have to dress up. They let us wear our casual clothes for the first round.

"In tonight's battle two best friends will try to become the new Lip Sync Champion, but first let's meet up with the one, the only, OUR only Chrissy Teigen!" LL Cool J started the show.  
The female host walked on stage and gave the male host a hug. "How are you Chrissy? Are you ready for tonight's battle?"  
"I'm really excited for tonight's battle, the battle between two of the finest British men," Chrissy replied before she walked to her platform.  
LL turned to the camera again. "Everyone in the UK knows these two men, because they are their prime time television kings. They won their National Television Award for Best Presenter fifteen times in a row. Let's get ready to rhumble with our competitors of tonight's Lip Sync Battle: Ant McPartlin and Declan Donnelly, better known as Ant and Dec!"  
Dec grabbed my hand just before the doors in front of us opened. They played our _Rhumble_ song as we walked on with our hands tangled.

"Good evening guys, it's great to have you here," LL Cool J said to us while we both hugged him.  
"It's good to be here, LL," Dec replied with a polite smile on his face. "It's an honour you asked us to do a battle."  
The male host smiled back. "How excited are you?"  
"We can't wait to battle against each other. I will make sure I win tonight," I grinned.  
Declan laughed out loud. "Good luck with that, Anth. Because I will make sure you're the one who loses tonight."

"Thank you guys, let's start with Ant tonight," LL commented to really start the show. "Dec, if you could please wait in the VIP lounge."  
My boyfriend sat down as the male host asked me his next question. "So, Ant, what is your first song choice?"  
"I chose a song by one of the most amazing female singers from the UK: Adele. This is [Hometown Glory](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pD8rAhKJMLQ)."  
The music started and I lip synced to the first lines of the song.

 ** _"I've been walking in the same way as I did_**  
**_Missing out the cracks in the pavement_**  
**_And tutting my heel and strutting my feet_**  
**_'Is there anything I can do for you dear? Is there anyone I could call?'_**  
**_'No and thank you, please Madam. I ain't lost, just wandering'"_**

I started looking my best mate and the host of the show in the eye during the chorus of the song.

 ** _"Round my hometown_**  
**_Memories are fresh_**  
**_Round my hometown_**  
**_Ooh, the people I've met_**  
**_Are the wonders of my world_**  
**_Are the wonders of my world_**  
**_Are the wonders of this world_**  
**_Are the wonders of my world"_**

LL walked towards me when the song finished. "Damn! There was a real Adele in you, Ant! What do you think, Chrissy?"  
"I think we've found Adele her replacement," Chrissy laughed.  
"What means your hometown to you?" the male host asked me.  
"Newcastle means everything to us. We wouldn't have met if one of us lived somewhere else as a kid," I reply. "I'm very grateful to be born and raised in Newcastle. Otherwise I wouldn't have had the wonderful life I have now with the best mate I could have ever asked for."  
A single tear escaped my eye and I've been pulled into a hug by my boyfriend before I could even blink. "I love you so much, Anth," Dec whispered.  
"I love you so much too, Decky," I replied as I kissed his cheek.  
"A big round of applause for our first competitor! Take a seat in the VIP lounge, Ant," LL Cool J said. "Now you're standing here, Dec, which song will you be lip syncing to for us?  
Declan smiled. "I'll be doing a song by a very successful American female singer: Ariana Grande. This is Into You."  
"Ooh, a battle of the females. Very interesting," LL responded before he walked to the VIP lounge as well.  
Dec got a chair from the side, which he placed on the centre of the stage.

 ** _"I'm so into you, I can barely breathe_**  
**_And all I wanna do is to fall in deep"_**

Declan walked up to me and grabbed my hand. My boyfriend let me to the chair and made me sit on it.

 ** _"But close ain't close enough 'til we cross the line, baby_**  
**_So name a game to play and I'll roll the dice, hey"_**

Declan spread my legs by placing his hands on my knees.

 ** _"Oh baby, look what you started_**  
**_The temperature's rising in here_**  
**_Is this gonna happen?_**  
**_Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move_**  
**_Before I make a move"_**

My best friend sat on my lap and swayed his hips a few times like he would do in our bed room.  
I had to try my very best not to moan on camera. _"Why is Dec doing this to me?"_ I asked myself. _"He knows how turned on I get when he sways his hips like that."_

 ** _"So baby, come light me up and maybe I'll let you on it_**  
**_A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it_**  
**_A little less conversation and a little more touch my body_**  
**_Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you"_**

Dec kept lip syncing to Ariana's song while he danced around me and laid his hands on my shoulders and chest.

 ** _"Got everyone watchin' us, so baby, let's keep it secret_**  
**_A little bit scandalous, but baby, don't let them see it_**  
**_A little less conversation and a little more touch my body_**  
**_Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you, oh yeah"_**

Declan finished the song. My face turned a light shade of red and I really hoped my bulge wasn't showing through my trousers.  
"Thanks for helping me out, Anth," Dec said to me as I got up from the chair and LL Cool J walked back on stage.  
"Oh my, Dec! That was really sensual. What about you, Chrissy?"  
The female host nodded. "Oh yes, totally! I wouldn't mind if Dec danced for me like that."  
"Thank you for asking me to dance for you, Chrissy, but I don't think John or my boyfriend would like that very much," Declan joked.  
"How are you doing, Ant? Everything all right?" LL asked me. "Because you're the guy who just got a lap dance."  
My face was still a bit red. "Yeah, I'm okay. I didn't expect it, though."  
"And you're not the only one who didn't expect that to happen," LL replied.

We got to a break, so I could dress up like Robbie Williams in his _"Let Me Entertain You"_ video.  
I dragged Dec towards our dressing room.  
"Are you sure you're okay, Anth?" my best mate of twenty-eight and boyfriend of twenty-three years asked as we got to our private room.  
I pushed Declan against the closed door in our room and kissed him hard on the lips.  
"You are unbelievable, Decky. You managed to give me a hard time there on that stage," I sighed after the kiss ended. "And now you will take care of me."

I unbuckled my belt and unbuttoned my trousers before Dec took over. "Let me help you, Anth."  
My boyfriend sat down on his knees and pulled my trousers down. My damp pair of briefs followed.  
Dec pushed me against the door, which I locked when we got into the room, and caressed my half erect member and got me hard with a few strokes.  
"Someone is excited to see me," Declan smiled as he kissed my tip.  
"Just do..." I only managed to say before Dec's beautiful mouth engulfed my erection.

My best friend sucked softly on my shaft for a few seconds before he released my member from his mouth. He held on my hips as he pressed kisses all over my length, which made me slightly moan.  
"Please, don't be so gently. I don't have all day," I said.  
Declan kept kissing my length and also licked my tip.  
I pushed my member towards my boyfriend's mouth, as a sign to suck my private area. "Just let me fuck your mouth, Declan."  
My best mate knew I was running out of patience, so he put my cock into his mouth and sucked me as hard as he could.  
"Damn, you are so good at this!" I moaned. "Keep going, baby! Please keep going."

Looking down, towards my crotch, I saw Dec giving me one of the best heads he ever gave me in twenty-three years.  
My boyfriend definitely had the best gag reflex someone could have, because I was pretty sure I was in the very back of Dec's throat, without making him gag.  
I was close, very close, to coming into my mate's mouth, while Dec kept sucking and licking my member.  
"Decky, I'm close. Please, finish me off," I begged.  
Declan removed my length from his mouth, just when my orgasm was really close. "Give me one good reason why I should finish you off?"  
"I will give you the best blow job you ever had," I promised. "But please, could you please finish me off now. I'm so damn close it hurts."  
Dec replied by closing his mouth around my erection one last time. I came hard into the back of his throat in an instant, which made me see stars.

"Thank you so much for that, baby," I said as Dec pulled my pants and trousers back up. I gave him a kiss on the lips and I squeezed my boyfriend's crotch. "But you have to wait until we are back here, Decky, because we are running late and I have to change into my LMEY clothes."  
Dec looked a bit angry at me, because he had a very obvious bulge in his trousers going on. "I hate you."  
"I love you too," I said with a lingering kiss while giving Dec's private area another squeeze.


End file.
